


The Cries of a Brother

by orphan_account



Category: Underswap AU - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Babybones-ish, Badster, Big Brother Papyrus, Big Families!, F/M, Gaster's a jerk to his ex, Half Skelies, Part human skelebros, Sans is younger than Papyrus, Shy Sans, Silly Families, Trigger- Bullying, Trigger- Child abuse, Triggers, Underswap-Freeform-Before Underground, Y/N not main character, switching POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Driving off a cliff; not a good idea. Trying to die to learn the laws of physics; not a good idea. Nearly leaving your friend's brother alone with a terrible father because you're selfish and his brother would do anything for you; DEFINITELY NOT A GOOD IDEA. Why are you so stupid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destroying a Family at the Source

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UndertaIe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaIe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Falling into Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874081) by [UndertaIe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaIe/pseuds/UndertaIe). 



You were driving. Papyrus didn't understand what was going on, he only knew that you were driving. All he was doing was texting the babysitter to watch his little brother while he was out. You didn't want to tell him that it would be much longer than a little while. School had let out two hours ago and now you were simply in your car with the skeleton you loved trying to bring him into your suicide. Papyrus looked up and over to you when he saw the warning signs. 

"Y/N, I think we should turn around." He suggested reading a sign. You read it as well, but didn't give a care to it's warning: **Cliff ahead, slow down or turn around. Sharp turn.**

You didn't care, but Papyrus did. Of course he did, who would leave their brother alone saying they'd be home soon? Well... you would, in fact you were. You needed to, so it looked like the accident was an accident. Papyrus moved to take the wheel, but you slapped his hand and sped up. 

"Y/N, stop! Stop the car!" Papyrus yelled. It was to late, the vehicle had already lunged through the railing and the two of you were freefalling through the air. It was then you realized your mistake and looked at Papyrus. His usually calm face was full of fear, his orange hoodie had been thrown off and he was now wrapping your neck in it. 

"Papyrus, I'm sorry! I don't wanna die! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" 

Collision. You felt the airbags go off, but they were no help. You felt several bones break, but your best friend may have just saved your life by wrapping your neck. It was definitely broken, but he had saved it from completely snapping. The glass had shattered and after the initial shock, you felt it in your head and body now. It was painful, to painful to even want to cry, because you had a feeling Papyrus may not be alive. 

Looking out of the corner of your eye, you saw the skeleton dial 911 and whisper into the phone. Thank the Stars he was alive! He was extreamly bloody, but alive! That was all you wanted to know! You and your friend may survive, if you didn't bleed out first. Papyrus reached his hand over to yours. You could feel the broken and splintered bones, but you didn't care. He was alive, and the two of you might get to see another day! 

Within minutes, you heard the sirens. Papyrus had passed out from magic and blood loss, you were about to slip away yourself, but the last thing you saw were several people running down the hill. Included in the crowd, a young skeleton, holding the hand of his babysitter and sobbing. You wanted to call out to him, tell the child that Papyrus was alive. But, you couldn't; not when you weren't sure if he was alive anymore. 

Several humans and monsters were on the scene, you had found your family, but the one man you wanted to find wasn't there. Why would he be? It's not like Gaster cared about his sons. You saw the goat monster hand Sans a phone, he was dialing quickly. He held it up to his skull and tried to push through the crowd to his brother. 

You had already been removed and brought to the ambulance. As Sans was pushed back, you heard the most unsettling sound. An explosion. Papyrus wasn't brought to the ambulance, but a small blue scarf was given to his brother by the officer. You broke into sobs as the doors closed. Papyrus may be dead, and you could do nothing about it now.


	2. A Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one sad thing occurs, one happy moment is lead to follow. You kept telling yourself that, waiting for the happy moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the first chapter was very short. It was more of an introduction, that I didn't /exactly/ feel good about. The real story begins now, with Y/N, her brother Alex Morgan, and Sans.

You were in a hospital room. Several machines were hooked up to you, but you didn't care. You had **killed** Papyrus. The most considerate, helpful hand anyone had ever met. The heart monitor gave a steady beep. _I killed my best friend. I killed the only protector Sans truly had. I murdered their family!_ You thought. The monitor began to race as you thought more. _I am the reason Sans may never smile. I am the reason Sans may be put up to be extreamly hurt. I am the reason Sans WILL get hurt._ You went on in your head. Tears were at the corners of your eyes. _I am the reason that several people in school will lose a great friend. I am the reason several teachers lost their best student from the past three years. I am the reason that no one will ever laugh at one of Papyrus's jokes!_

"Heya Y/N. You know, leaving me to blow up really doesn't _fly 'round here._ "Now you were hallucinating hearing Papyrus. Why did you have to test out that lesson from class? "Hello? Y/N. Hey? Morgan! Hey, I'm tryna talk to you." Papyrus yelled grabbing your hand. There wasn't a scratch on his perfect face, all that was missing was his blue scarf that he promised Sans would get on his birthday... today. 

" **I killed you on your brother's birthday!** " You sobbed. Papyrus only hugged you. It felt so real, but you thought it wasn't. 

"Y/N, I'm not dead. My father saved me before the car exploded and healed me up. It was an _uplifting_ experience." Papyrus joked. He always did that to lighten the mood, "Now stay still. I'm gonna heal ya." 

All you could do was sob onto his bare shoulder. He was in a black tank top and leaning over you. The familiar scent of honey made its way up your nostrils. You realized you weren't dreaming, and as Papyrus healed you, you couldn't help but kiss his teeth when he came to your neck. Papyrus blushed a bright orange, but you only smiled and tried to work your way inside of his jaw. He let you in hesitantly and you began wrestling his tongue. It was a wonderful experience, until he finally pulled away. 

"Uh, y-you're all h-healed. I'll go... go get a doc-doctor." Papyrus stuttered walking out of the room. You heard a squeal and knew that Sans had found his older brother. Your younger brother came rushing in with tears in his eyes. He saw you sitting up and raced over to hug you tight. 

"Y/N! I thought you were... the car... Papyrus was... how'd he?" Alex couldn't spit out a single sentence through his sobs. All you could do was hug your brother and let him cry. 

Several doctors and nurses came rushing in, looking you over head to toe before thinking you were alright. When they saw you were, they became awfully confused. That is until Papyrus came in holding his little brother in both arms and smiling. The doctors looked at him and decided he was fine enough before leaving the room to leave you four siblings and friends alone to talk. 

"Gee Papyrus. I still don't get how your dad could teleport that fast." Alex marveled looking at the skeleton with wide eyes. 

"Eh, when you have a scientist who knows practically everything for a father, it works out." Papyrus smiled. He really did seem fine, although a bit more tired than usual. 

"Pap, you look so tried. What's up?" You asked. He looked at you and began to laugh. 

"Hahaha! Stars Y/N! Just... stars! I just used a bunch of magic to heal you up. It's actually pretty hard for a teenager to do that, y'know." He barked. It sent a small shiver up your spine as you thought of the skeleton going through so much trouble to partially heal something that would heal in a matter of months. 

"Pap, I was gonna get bet--" 

"I read your bedside notes. You weren't ever going to be able to move your arms, legs, or neck again. You paralized yourself. I couldn't have my best friend in that state." Papyrus explained in a serious tone. 

"But they said I'd--" 

"They lied so you wouldn't try to kill yourself again. Y'know with a soul of Justice you sure don't try to use it. Maybe my readings were off?" The skeleton questioned, "That only makes me think that I may have your HP wrong too, and your LV. What are they really?" 

"Papy, that isn't very nice to question." Sans scolded shyly. He was still shy around you and your brother, and didn't like having to talk out of context. 

"No, he's right Sans. My LV is 4. I have 30 Hp and my soul is a soul of Bravery." You explained, trying to hide the lie of your soul type between the two truths before it. 

"'4'? Your LV is 4? Wha- how- when- how? When did that happen?" Papyrus yelled. 

"I... sawsomemonstersbullyingAlexandjustkindabeatthemup.Ididn'ttaketheirHPintoconsiderationandwell,theydiedbyaccident." You explained as fast as possible. Sans stared with his jaw fallen down. Papyrus hadn't caught one word of it. 

"How many did you dust!" Sans yelled louder than he meant to. 

"Uh... three? Four maybe?" You guessed, the smallest a monster could give you in LV is one. 

Sans began to shake and you remembered he only had one HP. Great, more guilt for almost killing his brother. _Stars I'm stupid._ You thought. Papyrus only stared, before turning and picking his brother back up. 

"Well, I believe it's time we head home. Get some rest Y/N." Papyrus sighed heading for the door. 

"Pap, don't do that." You begged. He didn't care to listen, he just walked out without another word. Sans however did say something when he came scrambling back in. 

"I'm sorry my brother started acting mean." He apologized shyly, "He's never been like that before." 

"It's fine buddy." You smiled, "Might wanna move before the door slams--" 

The door open and Sans was hit by it. He fell to the ground and looked awfully dazed. 

"Shiiiiiiiiiiioot. Sorry bro, teaches you a lesson about running off though." Papyrus frowned reaching down to help his brother up. Sans still looked dazed, but followed his brother out of the room with a goofy smile. 

_Poor thing_ you thought. _He didn't even get a kiss on the skull to 'make it all better'_ With that, you turned over and fell asleep cuddling your younger brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know how to read cramp text. Earlier in the chapter Y/N said: "I... saw some monsters bullying Alex and just kinda beat them up. I didn't take their HP into consideration and well, they died by accident."


	3. A School Day in a WheelChair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus came to pick you up. This wheelchair is getting in the way of everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Short reference to child abuse. Warning will be put in by (--) and ended by (\/).
> 
> Y/ means nickname. Oh by the way earlier in the book, Pap called you Morgan, that's your last name. I lost my draft earlier and I think that Alex was actually supposed to be a friend not a sibling but oh well.

You sat in your wheelchair waiting for Papyrus. He had promised to come pick you and Alex up for school. The Autumn air was crisp on your face, but at least you had on a jacket. Alex began tapping his foot. _Heh, that's what I do,_ you thought. Alex was so cute sometimes. You laughed and he turned on you pouting. 

"What're you laughing about?" He frowned. Although the boy was in the eighth grade, sometimes he looked like a second grader when he was annoyed. It only made you giggle harder. 

"Y-you're acting like an eight year old." You laughed. 

"Y/N! Why do you have to be like that? I am thirteen not eight!" Alex yelled giving you a petty slap on the arm. 

"Yowzers! That didn't hurt one bit li'l bro." You continued laughing as Alex humphed and turned towards the road. 

Papyrus's car pulled up. A black Mercedes, six seater with television screens on the backs of each chair. Your dream car, with your dream guy in the drivers seat. Papyrus got out and opened the front and back doors, along with the trunk. Alex was quick to scramble in, but automatically looked confused. 

"Uh, where's Sans?" He asked noticing none of the seats were filled or any televisions on. 

"Uh, father had him stay home today. He wasn't feeling well." Papyrus lied helping you into the passenger seat and folding up your wheelchair. 

"Why is it that the same day every year Sans gets sick?" You asked. Papyrus stiffened as he closed the trunk. (--) 

"Well, uh... dad had to run a few tests and if I'm absent again then the school'll expel me." Papyrus whispered when he had sat down so Alex wouldn't hear. 

"That's why you both have the scars all the time?" You asked just a gently. Papyrus only nodded and shifted into drive. (\/) 

Arriving at the Middle School you gave Alex a wave. No monster would be in class today. Any classes for that matter. Papyrus pulled out of the parking lot and you two began to chat. 

"So... why'd you try to kill us two weeks ago?" He asked, grabbing a lollipop and sticking it into his mouth. 

"The physics lesson confused me?" You tried stealing a lollipop for yourself. He laughed, but you knew he didn't care about the candy, he knew you were lying. 

"Then why didn't you just ask Mr. Calth about it after class?" Papyrus was playing along. You only leaned your head over to his shoulder. 

"So that Sans and Alex wouldn't have to wait after school for us?" 

"Well they would've had to wait a long time if the crash had killed us Y/. Care to tell your real reason?" He was frowning now, but still allowed you to rest on his collar bone. 

"I... I don't know. I... I just thought... I don't know." You felt the tears in your eyes. You could feel Papyrus staring at you. He slowed the car down and parked in the school parking lot. 

"Listen, Y/... I... I like you. I dunno, but..." Papyrus let out a sigh and removed his lollipop," but if something is wrong... tell me, because I can help ya out. Alright?" 

You nodded and Papyrus leaned his head down to kiss your hair. It made you blush, but you knew he was doing it to make you feel better. 

"Now give me your schedule so I can wheel you to all of your classes." He ordered showing you his hand. You took it out of your backpack with a smile and put it in his boney palm. 

Soon he was out of the car and at your window with the wheelchair. He lifted you out and placed you into the chair comfortably before rolling you in and dropping you off at your first period. Most of the day was like that. At the end of your periods he'd come roll you to your next. He sat with you at lunch, instead of with the flirty cheerleaders, and in Chemistry he declined another girl to be your partner. It was... nice, no, it was **wonderful!**

The day was over all too fast and you were in the Physics classroom. The class you had thought would be your last ever just two weeks ago. Looking up to Mr. Calth, your swallowed and asked your question. 

"I... didn't quite understand the lesson last, uh, time I was in class. The form of kinetic and potential energy in everyday objects confused me... a lot." You confessed. 

"Ah yes, the reason you drove off of that cliff. Well, no worries darling. I can explain it to you after school tomorrow if you'd like." Mr. Calth smiled at you. His nasally voice almost made you laugh. A plump, tan, fellow with a HUGE mustache and Sunday dress clothes everyday. You honestly couldn't imagine him as anything else. 

"That would be... nice. Yes, tomorrow after school should work. Thank you Mr. Calth!" You smiled at him. Papyrus was waiting outside and came in to wheel you out of school. Plenty of people were still there, but Papyrus only tried to ignore them and pulled up his hood. 

"Hiya Papy!~" A girl sang running up and taking his sleeve. 

"Hello Melena." He frowned, speeding up. 

"Listen, you don't need that little selfish suicide girl! Why don't we go to the Prom together? Girls choice!~" Melina sang. 

"Sorry, can't. Me and Y/N are watching some movies while we watch our siblings that night. Plus, I wouldn't go with a stuck up cheerleader. You just care about yourself. Sorry." Papyrus frowned deeper and shook her off. 

"But **we're** popular! She isn't!" Melina shrieked catching up and clinging to Papyrus again. 

"Does it matter?" He asked monotone as you three reached the doors. 

" **Yes!** " Melina yelled. 

"I need to go pick up the middle school bunch. See ya." Papyrus shook Melina off once more and dashed through the parking lot. He was still wheeling you and you held on to your chair for dear life. 

"W-what the hell Papyrus!" You yelled when he finally lifted you and sat you down in your chair. 

"The faster we get away from that stuck up snobby brat, the better the world will be." He explained throwing your wheelchair in the back and starting up the car, "Oh and one more thing." Papyrus leaned over and kissed your lips. You began to blush, but he pulled away quickly with his own blush. "S-slipped. I was just gonna say... uh... y-you're... never mind." 

Papyrus began to drive. All you could wonder was what he was going to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story I like. Time to update tags!


	4. A Day With The Middle Schoolers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Alex always have to go to a different school than their older siblings. When it's taken in the Sans is bullied and Alex is the only one to help him, the older siblings get a bit... hands on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter is going to be second person and focusing on the younger kids, as well as a new character.

Sans sat in his classroom, staring at his books and wiping his eyes of tears. It was simple that he was bullied, he had been ever since he started attending human filled schools. He felt terrible about it, but not even the teachers would stand up for him. He never told anyone else, his brother would hurt the kids, dad wouldn't care, and he was to shy around Alex's and Y/N's family to say a thing. Alex saw it, but could see Sans didn't want anyone to know, but today he had had enough when Sans came running into class with tears in his eyes and his clothes with holes and dirt on them. 

"Sans what happened?" Alex whispered looking at his friend. 

"N-nothing. J-just the h-humans fooling a-around. They'll get n-nicer, I j-just need to show them that I don't... c-care." Sans smiled to himself and began the assignment. 

_Well, Sans. I'm not you. I can't let this go on if you're at risk of being accidentally dusted by them._ Alex thought staring at his book. He looked up as the door opened and a young girl walked in wearing a longsleeve shirt and gloves. It wasn't surprising to see in the middle of Fall, but the girl's glove slipped and Alex spotted bone. Could the girl be a half skeleton? 

"Alex, raise your hand. That's Alex, Mady. You'll sit in between him and the _skeleton_." The teacher explained handing her a few books and pencils before she went to sit down. 

"Hello. My name is Alex, and you are?" Alex smiled offering his hand. 

"Mady. Nice to meet you." Mady smiled shaking his hand. Alex pulled off her glove just a bit to see her skeletal hands before Mady pulled away, "Don't tell anyone. Please, it's not what you think." 

"You're a half skeleton?" Alex questioned. 

"Eh... okay, maybe it is, but just... I didn't choose to be like this. My father... was a skeleton and my mother a human." Mady explained softly beginning her work. 

"My friend Sans didn't choose to be a skeleton either, but because he is he's bullied for being the only skeleton at school. The teachers don't even help him." 

"Oh my..." Mady turned to Sans and tapped his shoulder, "Hi there, I'm Mady. What a lovely scarf you have there." 

"Mmm, I guess..." Sans muttered not looking up, "If you're gonna beat me up, join the line of others." 

_He's so sad! How could I possibly help the poor thing?_ Mady wrote on a piece of paper handing it to Alex. _I dunno. I only know him because our older siblings are a couple._ Alex replied. _Really? That's terrible! Does he have any friends here other than you?_ Mady passed the paper. _No._ The teacher saw. Walking up, she took it from Mady and began to read aloud. 

"He's so sad! How could I possibly help the poor thing?" The teacher read mimicking Mady's voice, "I dunno. I only know him because our older siblings are a couple." She said in a simply wimpy voice, "That's terrible! Does he have any friends here other than you? No. Passing notes is prohibited, but this is so funny you two will not receive punishment. Ha!" 

Sans sank into his seat, bringing his scarf up to cover his tear-filled eyes. He got up and ran out of class as soon as the bell rang, crying and leaving his backpack there. 

"Sans, I'm sorry. Me and Mady wanted to make you feel better, not that!" Alex yelled running after him. Sans halted his run and turned around. 

"If Papy and Y/N weren't dating would you be like those other kids? Would you have been one of those bullies? Huh, is that what you were saying in your letter?" Sans yelled through his tears. 

"N-no, I'd never... Sans, I'd never be mean to you." Alex promised. 

"Uh huh. Well, don't think you need to be nice because of our siblings, because that makes no difference." Sans frowned before turning and running out of the school to wait for his brother to come pick them up. He didn't have his backpack, his things, not even a piece of paper to draw on. This truly was the worst day ever. 

Papyrus's car pulled into the parking lot and he parked it to get the two. The principle beckoned him over and they began to chat. 

"WHAT? WHO DID THAT TO MY BROTHER? WHERE ARE THEY?" Papyrus roared looking around the lot and finding his brother with nothing and no one by him, "Sans, what's wrong? Where's Alex bro?" He asked walking over. Sans only shrugged and pulled his scarf over his mouth as he wrapped his arms around his legs. 

"Hi Papyrus." Alex waved walking up with Mady, "This is Mady. She's new to the school and we were talking in class with notes. She wanted to be Sans's friend, but he wouldn't even shake her hand, and well... the note said some embarrassing things." 

"My mother told me about two skeletons my father used to have with him. One younger than me and one a few years older, the older always protective. You remind me of his description. I'm so sorry about what was said in class by our teacher, but Sans took it the wrong way! I'm sorry sir." Mady apologized. 

"I don't need to be apologized to. My brother on the other hand..." Papyrus looked over at Sans who was just tugging on his scarf and not looking up. 

"Sans, I'm so sorry." Mady pleaded walking up to him, "I just wanted to be your friend, but hearing what you just said on like auto pilot, it was to much to bear and I knew Alex must be close to a friend so I talked with him." 

"Papy, can we just go home?" Sans asked ignoring Mady and walking to his brother. 

"Ya, I guess. Wanna stay home tomorrow?" Papyrus asked nodding for Alex to come along. 

"Please. Just, please." Sans begged taking Papyrus's hand. 

"Then yes. I can see you weren't comfortable with that at all, so stay home or come to the high school with us as long as you want bro." Papyrus promised lifting sans up and hugging him. Sans just pressed into Papyrus's shoulder and began to shake as he cried. Pap rubbed his brother's back and sat him in the back seat. Alex hopped in and made room for Mady, who Papyrus had told to come along. 

"Mind if I have a chat with your mum, Mady? I'd like to learn who she is." Papyrus said pulling out. 

"No problem sir. My address is 1128 N. Mantser Lane, 9387." Mady told him. 

"Same street as us. I'll drop Alex off and we'll head over to your place." Papyrus smiled in the mirror and began to drive. He was ready to learn who this kid is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I am tired. I got this idea, mostly because of the dreaded anti bullying assembly my school had today, and it just made me bawl. Sorry about the delay, but school is taking to much energy out to come up with a bunch of stuff. Good Night.  
> EDIT: Oh my gosh, I just looked up the address I used for Mady's house and a whole bunch of places came up. Don't take it literally because I just made it up off the top of my head. Please don't go searching through these places thinking someone's there writing this, no one is or will even know who I am. Okay bye.


	5. A Half Skeleton and A Big Jerky Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus begins a small chat with Mady's mom, leaving Sans and Mady alone to 'make friends'. This could go down as good or bad on the books. Then as they were home, a few scary things happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another second person chapter focusing on the skelebros. Um, let's find out who Mady is! Ya!

Papyrus had left Sans alone with Mady. He wasn't willing to talk with her, or even look at her, but Mady was trying to think of how to make him feel better. She opened her mouth a few times, but always closed it before speaking. Now the two had just began to play with their own accessories. 

Sans fiddled with his scarf, rarely paying attention to the odd decor of the room. He finally looked up to see Mady pulling off her gloves and taking off her sweater to reveal bone. Mady was a half skeleton and Sans began to feel extreamly awkward. Mady noticed his new stare and smiled to herself. 

"I am a half-skeleton, Sans. That's why I wanted to talk with Alex about how to be your friend. I was just asking him simple questions and the teacher made it sound like we were being mean about you." Mady giggled as Sans quickly looked away and then stole a small glance. 

"H-how are you a half skeleton?" He asked shyly. 

"My Papa was a skeleton, I believe. He took a liking to my mother and they got _super_ close." The girl explained. 

"Do you have a... monster or... a human soul?" 

"Half and half. Half is Integrity and half is a monster soul." 

"Does it hurt?" 

"Sometimes. Just when I get a checkup at the doctor's office, or when I get mad." 

"Are you afraid to show your skeleton parts to the school?" 

"That's undeniable. Weren't you afraid when you first went there?" 

"Mmmm hmmm. But, Papy just said that if I work hard and get good grades, I'll have a whole bunch of friends! The... friend part hasn't... happened... _yet_." Sans explained as his natural stars returned. 

"Woah! You can do star eyes?" 

"Ya, can you do shapes?" 

"Only in one eye, and it's always super like deformed and junk." Mady laughed making a blob in her right eye. 

"Oh, I can fix that! Think really hard and close your left eye." Sans smiled summoning some magic. Mady obeyed and felt a tingling feeling in her head, "Mmmmm... there! All done." 

"What'd you do?" Mady asked looking for something reflective. 

"I gave your eye a shape! Sometimes it'll be a pink circle, and other times it'll be a green oval. Those are the main colors and shapes you would have if you were a full skeleton." Sans explained with a smile. 

"I thought you were 'Mr. I'm always shy'. What happened to that?" Mady asked noticing Sans didn't stutter once. 

"I'm shy around humans because they're big meanies. You're super nice _and_ half monster! It's not as scary." 

"Oh... Oh! Lemme show you somethin'! I think you'll like it!" Mady exclaimed running to grab a photo album. She flipped through a few pages and pulled out a torn photograph. 

The photo was dated 200X. It showed a two year old Mady, her mother, and two young skeleton boys. Mady and the youngest skeleton were being held while the older was smiling with a new orange hoodie and a blue scarf on. Mady's mother was smiling down at the two toddlers in her arms while they played with their hands. Sans stared for a moment and gasped. Mady looked up to see the stars in his eyes extreamly bright as he studied the photo. 

"That's Papy!" He yelled pointing at the six-year-old skeleton, "That's his hoodie, and that's the scarf he just gave me, see?" 

"Woah! Then are we like... siblings? Why're you guys full skeletons and I'm only half?" Mady asked looking at his scarf and back at Papyrus's hoodie. 

"Hold on, I have a picture of daddy. It's torn too, so maybe it fits into the rips there." Sans decided reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small picture. 

Gaster's photo had a tall skeleton reaching a hand over to something unseen. He was in a white turtleneck with a black trench coat over it. His brown pants and black dress shoes were easily noticeable. He was frowning at what he was reaching for and the crack above his left eye could be seen. As the two children began to join the pictures, they saw it fit perfectly. Papyrus walked into the room and quickly grabbed Sans's hand. 

"Thank you Ms. Yoshi. It was nice to meet you, could we talk tomorrow about the... uh..." 

"Of course Papyrus. I can explain it more tomorrow." Mady's mother smiled, "Oh, you got your eye shapes working dear?" 

"Uh huh, mum look! Sans is in this picture and so is Papyrus! You were holding us, and this is his dad! The pictures fit together!" Mady smiled. 

"Oh, why look at that. What a... coincidence." Ms. Yoshi laughed looking at the photo longingly, "Papyrus, when might I be able to speak with your father?" 

"Uhm... maybe this evening. I'll try to get him out of the lab and you can come on over." 

"That'd be nice. I'll bring Mady and these two could play while we all talk." 

"Perfect. Goodbye then." 

"Goodbye." 

####  At The House

Papyrus walked into the house and brought Sans to the table. He quickly made a small dinner and the two ate quietly. Sans kept on looking at the picture Mady had traded with him, studying the small child thought to be a sibling of some sort. When they had finished, Papyrus took the picture and walked Sans up to his room to play in for a while. 

"Stay here until I come to get ya, bro. Lock your door, alright? Don't open it for daddy if he comes to get you, just tell him I said not to open it." Papyrus instructed. 

"Is everything alright Papy? You sound mad." Sans asked as his stars flickered out to only leave large blue orbs in his eyes. 

"Ya, just... ya." Papyrus decided to leave his brother in the dark as to what was happening. He closed the door and waited to hear the lock click. When it did he walked out and around the back of the house to the cellar steps. 

He tried to open the metal door first. It was locked from the inside. Next Papyrus pounded on the door; the metal whirring inside only grew louder. Becoming frustrated, Papyrus looked around before summoning and using an attack to break the chains. No luck, it was a magical lock. 

"Dad! Open the door!" Papyrus yelled pounding on the door, "Dad! Open up!" He couldn't think of anything to say, but hearing glass crashing inside of the house he began yelling louder, "Dad! Someone's in the house and Sans is locked in his room! He might be in trouble!" He bellowed looking to see a silhouette through the window of a human with a weapon. It did the trick, the door was thrown open with Gaster's eye glowing a deep purple. 

"Let's go get your brother. _Now_." Gaster frowned before teleporting to the second floor. 

Papyrus didn't know how to teleport much. He ran to the front door and tried to push it open. It was blocked with something to heavy for the teenager to move. The back door was the same and all of the windows were locked. He didn't know what to do, Sans wouldn't open the door for their dad. He had been told not to. 

#### In The Room

Sans sat in his room, listening as glass broke downstairs. He could hear Papyrus yelling and assumed him and daddy were fighting. He heard more glass brake and heavy footsteps come towards his room. There was a knock on his door and Sans put down his toys to ready and open it. 

"Who is it?" He asked with a smile. 

"Open up." Came a voice Sans didn't recognize. 

"I'm sorry, but my big brother said to only open the door for him." Sans answered with a frown. 

"Open up or you'll end up dead." The voice threatened. 

"I _can't_. It would be disobedient to my big brother." Sans argued frightfully. 

"Sans. Sans, where are you my son?" Came Gaster's voice down the hall. 

"Got a dad home too? Heh, open up or your whole family can die right now." Came the mystery voice. 

"F-fine." Sans whimpered unlocking the door. It was opened quickly and he was knocked to the floor as a gun was trained on his skull. The man reached down and grabbed the young skeleton by the arm, placing the gun on the side of his skull. 

"Sans? Sans!" Gaster yelled running to the open door. 

"Daddy, who is this?" 

"Let's see... you go over to that corner or the kid get's shot." The captor smiled. 

"How do I know that when I go over you won't shoot him anyway?" 

"Oh, easy. I hear his brother is around here as well. No point attacking someone threatening to shoot your brother." 

"You're sick." Gaster frowned summoning a bone and turning Sans blue. The captor only grabbed the child and shot his foot. Sans cried out and Gaster ceased the attack. Papyrus's faint voice could be heard calling out from outside the house. He was floated up to the window and a bone was swiftly sent forward into the captor's gun hand. 

"Leave my li'l bro alone." Papyrus frowned walking forward and summoning another bone. There were glowing patterns below both of his eyes and Gaster smiled. DT Pills. 

"Papy!" Sans called trying to get up but wincing at the bullet hole in his foot. 

"Stay down Sans, and close your eyes. Dad'll come grab ya." Papyrus instructed sending an attack at the man who shot his brother. Sans listened and closed his sockets. 

Listening to the flying attacks, Sans didn't notice Gaster talking to him. 

"Sans, come here. Bring your arms up so I can carry you out of here." Gaster told his son. Sans was to scared to listen, and only shook his head with tear filled eyes. 

"Daddy, what's going on?" Sans whimpered as he was scooped up like a baby and teleported away. 

"A big, mean human hurt you, and now your brother is returning the favor by hurting him." Gaster explained pulling Sans's boot off and examining the hole. His foot was a marrow filled mess, "How bad does it hurt? One to Ten." 

"Eight." 

"Okay close your eyes again; Daddy's going to heal it." Gaster explained. Sans nodded and screwed his eyes closed. He felt the familiar feeling of healing magic, and a small sting as a needle was placed into the half healed wound for a last minute marrow sample. Sans winced, but calmed as the rest of the wound was healed. When Gaster finished, Sans's eyes were covered instead of allowed to be open as crashing glass was heard and something fell in front of them. 

"Take that jerk!" Papyrus yelled from the second story window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much longer than I had intended. I didn't mean to make it so long, but... eh, I don't know what I made happen during the second half of the story. xD I hope you enjoyed it... a bit?


	6. Dinner With Friends New And Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N, Alex, Mady, and Ms. Yoshi came over to have dinner with the boys. Boy was Gaster surprised when he saw Mady and her mother walk in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confrontations and backstories yas!

You heard the door open and looked up from your homework. Alex walked in frowning and automatically dropping his backpack. You sent him a questioning look and he sighed. 

"I think Sans hates me now." He frowned. 

"Why d'you say that bro?" You asked gesturing for him to sit down. 

"Uh, I was passing notes with a new girl in our class and the teacher read it. She made it sound like we were teasing him and wouldn't talk to either of us." Your brother frowned slumping into the chair. 

"Why were you passing notes with the new girl?" 

"She's half skeleton and wanted to be his friend, but he wouldn't even look at her." Alex explained. It sounded like he was hiding something. 

"Why wouldn't he look up? He isn't being bullied, right?" 

"Ya, he is." Alex looked down. You started with your jaw hanging and glanced at your phone as it started ringing. 

"It's Papyrus. Hold on." You stated answering, "Hey Paps!" 

"Wanna come over for dinner? Alex and Sans need to make up, and he's all shaken up." Papyrus asked. 

"Sure! We'll be over in ten minutes." 

"Cool, see ya then. Uh, my dad's gonna be there so... formal up." Papyrus added. 

"Right, bye." 

"Bye." 

The line died and you put down your phone. You smiled at Alex with a devilish look in your eyes. 

"We're having dinner at the skeleton house. Go get formalized." You instructed wheeling to your own room. 

"Phew, I can apologize!" 

Arriving at the skeleton's house, you noticed there were two people waiting at the door. Sans opened it with a smile and waved them in. You made your way up and knocked. Papyrus opened this time and was trying to contain laughter. 

"G-get in here. My father's goin' nuts at these other guests." Papyrus laughed waving you in and to follow him. You did and covered your mouth at Gaster's movements. He was trying to decide whether to yell or hug the strangers and looked nearly horrified. 

"Hello Gaster." The woman said coldly, "Still don't know how to raise your boys? This place looks like it was robbed." 

"It was Ms. Yoshi. A man broke in earlier and tried to rob us." Papyrus explained slapping Gaster on the back, "Dad saved Sans from being dusted." 

"Oh my God! Are you two alright? Who was the man!" Ms. Yoshi exclaimed running to scoop Sans off of the ground and into a bear hug. 

"Not sure. I took care of 'im. Threw him outta Sans's window." Papyrus smiled as Sans stiffened in the human's grip. 

"M-ms. Yoshi... why are you hugging me?" Sans asked shyly. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot how shy you always were around humans." The human exclaimed setting Sans down. 

"Huh? We just met today ma'am." Sans frowned. 

"Gaster! I thought you would have told them!" 

"What are you doing here, Sylvia? Especially with Maddison!" Gaster yelled. 

"Why have you hidden our history from the boys? I'm their gosh darn mother!" Sylvia yelled slapping Gaster. The room froze and you exchanged a look with Papyrus. He only shrugged and took Sans's hand. 

"I never wanted you to be their mother! I mean, they're both mistakes! Not even full skeletons!" Gaster retorted. 

"Daddy? What do you mean we're not full skeletons?" Sans asked. 

"U-uhm... well, you both have er... half human souls. And, you can both eat human food without it falling through you." Gaster explained nervously looking to a laughing Sylvia. 

"Hold on, humans and skeletons can have kids?" You blurted out, "Pap can we have kids?" 

Papyrus began blushing and shoved a questioning Sans out of the room. Mady and Alex both began to laugh and you noticed what you had said. 

"Papyrus P. Skeleton! Have you been touching this human?" Gaster exclaimed. 

"N-no father. We're friends, and we've been getting a bit closer, but I don't know why... why she asked that!" 

"Sir, I didn't mean it like that. It was a question asking if it would be possible. Not that I wouldn't be gleeful if we did but- Augh!" You just kept making mistakes. 

"Well, miss, uh... Papyrus's girlfriend, it is indeed possible if you love eachother very much. But you will not do such a thing with my son at such a young age." Sylvia smiled. 

"I'm Y/N." 

"Whatever. Sansy dear, come on back!" Ms. Yoshi called. Sans didn't listen and instead backed up from the door. 

"C'mere bro, you're fine." Papyrus encouraged. Sans ran in at that invite, quickly taking Papyrus's hand. Papyrus noogied his skull softly and smiled to the others, "So, now we have a mom? Any chance of you and Mady coming to live here? We have two more bedrooms, they just need furniture. And 'm pretty sure Sans could use a friend, huh bro?" He earned a shy nod from his brother and smiled hopefully at his father. 

"Their choices, I don't give a f'ing shoot. Move in, don't, I'll be in the lab faaaar away from you two. Maybe Papyrus won't have to pay the taxes all the time any more." Gaster frowned walking up and kneeling in front of Sans. "Care to come with me, Sans. I want to take a few samples to make sure your HP didn't drop from the gunshot." He whispered. 

"Okay daddy." Sans frowned taking Gaster's hand and following him out of the room. Sylvia smiled for all of two seconds before hearing what Gaster said. 

"GUNSHOT?!?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I think that Sylvia's voice should be as cheesy as Mettaton's. Like "Papy dear come here! We need to take a million photos to improve my ratings!" Just think of her as a cheap TV celebrity meeting fans.


	7. A Trip To The Doctor Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain falling hard made it worse. Mady not being able to get a teacher's help because he secret was revealed is worse, but the horrible part was watching as the monster being hurt fell to the ground, HP at dangerous levels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back.

The rain had been falling since the two woke up. Sans didn't enjoy it, but Mady loved it. Once they were dressed, Sans grabbed his coat and fled to the car's shelter while Mady dance through the rain, letting it soak her hair before finally hopping in and turning on her TV screen to a horror movie and sneakily switching her's and Sans' headphones. Sans picked up the headphones in his pocket and turned the TV to simple music before placing them on his skull. He immediately jumped and Mady smiled watching the mute screaming and gory looks of a chainsaw slicing through a woman's body take place on her screen while listening to the nice music box song play in her ears.

"Ah! Papy, it's scary!" Sans cried as the headphones fell to the ground. Mady broke out into a fit of giggles.

"This song is really pretty Sans, glad I switched our headphones." Mady giggled. Papyrus stopped and pulled over glaring at Mady and tearing the headphones from her head before handing her the ones from her pocket originally.

"Thank you Papy." Sans grinned putting the headphones on and relaxing into his music. Papyrus turned it up before pulling back onto the road and talking.

"Sans needs the music in the morning. It calms him down before school, so don't scare him with horror movies, 'kay kid? I'd hate to give ya a bad time."

"You can't say that to your little sister!"

"I think I have more authority to say it to you since you're my lil sis."

"Jerk." Mady folded her arms and went on to watch her movie.  _This blood is so fake and the guy isn't even touching them with the chainsaw._

They arrived at the middle school and the two waved to Papyrus hopping out and walking to the quad. "I'll go get us something to eat. What'd'ya want?" Mady asked pulling twenty bucks out of Papyrus' wallet.

"How'd you get Papy's wallet?"

"When I hugged him this morning. Now what'd'ya want. I think they have Pancakes this morning. Homemade syrup..."

"Sure, I'll be over there."

"See ya, Sans. I'll be back in five-" Mady took a glance at the line, "make that ten minutes." Sans laughed as his sister ran to get a space in line, but stopped laughing when he saw Alex and a big group of his regular bullies walking over."

"Well, hi Sansy!~ You wanna play a game?" Alex asked.

"Not particularly n--"

"Greeeat! It's called, 'Beat the Skeleton Until he Cries'!" Alex laughed shoving Sans to the ground and kicking him. Sans yelped and grabbed onto his kicked rib as tears filled his sockets quickly.  _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. Don't be a baby, don't look like a baby in front of these jerks. DON'T CRY SANS!_ He thought to himself as a kid picked him up by the scarf and punched his skull. Alex decided that this was the opportunity to grab the blue scarf from round his neck and begin to pull it apart.

"No! Don't rip Papy's scarf!" Sans yelled as he was tripped and fell onto his arm. Alex grinned and continued pulling the threads apart. Mady was running back, having abandoned the plans for breakfast and began to yell.

"Hey, stop it Alex! Aren't you his friend?"

"Oh, well if it isn't the half skeleton! Come to defend your little  _brother?_ " Alex laughed pulling yet another thread apart as Sans yelled at another kick, this time to his skull.

"Stop it! You know he only has 1 HP!" Mady yelled willing her eye to change to a threatening pink oval as the magic wisps flew out.

"Uh huh, and?" Another kick. Sans didn't react, and Mady noticed that his sockets were closed, his jaw bone broken and agape.

"He's easy to kill! Get off of him!" Mady continued to scream pushing aside human children to lift Sans' skull. She grabbed his phone and called Papyrus, "'Pyrus? Some kids hurt Sans. He's out cold and I can already tell his jaw is broken. Alex tore your scarf in half!"

A yell could be heard on the other end and a popping sound let Mady know Papyrus had teleported behind them. He took hold of Alex and Mady's shoulders making sure Sans was still in Mady's arms and teleported to the hospital. Snatching the scarf from Alex, Papyrus pointed at a seat for him to stay in as he gently picked up Sans and walked to the front desk. Mady watched him speak softly to the nurse behind it before walking over to Alex.

"Wha'd'you want?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because  _why_?" Mady pressed.

"The others told me to do it."

"And why'd you listen?"

"Because, Sans deserves it for getting all mad at me the other day."

"SO? HE HAS 1 HP! You coulda killed him! And why' you rip the scarf apart? That's something Sans TREASURES!" Mady yelled catching Papyrus' attention as he filled out a medical forum for Sans.

"YA, WELL HE'S A BIG BABY! A SPOILED BRAT!"

"HE'S NOT SPOILED! OUR JERKY DAD EXPERIMENTS ON HIM! HE'S BASICALLY A LAB EXPERIMENT GONE WRONG! WHERE D'YOU THINK THOSE SCARS ARE--" Mady covered her own mouth and looked around. Yup, security guards were everywhere and the woman at the desk was grabbing the phone and put in three numbers.

"He does?" Alex asked softly. Mady just backed up and ran over to Papyrus.

"Why'd you say that?" Papyrus hissed.

"I dunno! My anger got to my head!" Mady whispered back.

"Ya, well now the house is gonna have social services all over it!"

"Or we can tell them my address, we still own the house. Put it down as the house and bring the forum up." Mady decided, "No lab, no tests, you my mom, me, and Sans could go stay there and say that mom took custody of you two and kicked dad to the curb."

"I'm not lying to police officers." Papyrus frowned filing in the Morgan household's address and insurance information before walking up and handing it to the lady with a sheepish smile, "Little siblings and their imaginations."

"Is what she said true?"

"No. Father wouldn't do that to Sans, ever."

"Then what's with all of his injuries?"

"Him." Papyrus pointed to Alex and the woman called a team of doctors to come and get Sans.

"His normal HP is only 1?"

"Birth disorder, but yes. I tell him to sleep more, but he refuses to."

"What would sleep do?"

"Raise his HP by 2 points every other nap."

"Oh." The woman put a red sticker on Sans' case file and Papyrus frowned.  _Terminal. No, he can't be terminal. Who knows how long they'll keep him here in a terminal condition?_ Papyrus thought following the doctors as they brought Sans into a room and hooked him up to several machines and IV cords.  _It's my fault. I'm sorry bro, I'm so sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to UnderTaIe for the idea of getting Sans a doctor and being bullied more. I decided to make it a bit more... tense though. *shrugs and walks away* Peace.


End file.
